


Affection

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: American Werewolf in London (1981)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Cuteness with... David x Jack x Enby Reader? When you feel up to it of course. I just cant stop thinking about these boys *weeps*





	Affection

“Are you drunk?”   
It’s the first thing you think to ask when Jack flops onto the motel bed, behind you and David, wrapping his arms around you both. He’s not the touchiest of men, embarrassed despite your relationship. In fact, you or David always have to be the ones to initiate affection.   
Unless of course Jack is drunk.   
“Nooo~”  
You and David share a look. He’s obviously drunk.   
“Where did you get alcohol?” David asks turning to face Jack, who instead hides his face into your shoulder.   
“Nowhere.” His words are muffled into your shoulder.   
“Nowhere, huh?” David grins, and Jack can practically hear the smugness in his tone.

“What are you planning to-“

Jack doesn’t get to finish, David’s tackled Jack back onto the bed, tickling him.   
Thankfully you’re able to dodge as Jack kicks, beginning to struggle away from David’s tickling.   
“Where’d you get the alcohol from Jack. Huh? Huh?”   
“Stop it- Stop it, David!”  
You can’t help but watch the two men with love in your eyes. This backpacking trip was good for you all, even if the three of you had to stay in the motel tonight because of freezing temperatures.   
It’s hard not to enjoy yourself, when in a room filled with the laughter of your boyfriends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
